charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
High Resistance
High Resistance is the ability to be resistant to attacks by weapons and various magical powers and magic from other magical beings. This trait allows users to survive attacks that are otherwise lethal. It also grants users protection against their own powers. It's not as powerful as Immunity or Invincibility, and demons with this trait can still be vanquished if hurt enough. It's a common attribute amoung powerful magical beings, most of which are upper-level. Overview For this ability to be truly effective, a massive amount of power/magic is required. This is because ones ability to survive attacks from weapons and various powers is connected to their power level. One example of this are demons, some demons are naturally resistant to witchcraft powers, while others will gain this ability if they have acquired several powers or the magic of an upper-level witch, although they can still be affected by direct attack, however, it would not wound them as much as it ought to. This attribute is also shared with Sirk, a human-demon hybrid, who became more powerful each time he killed one of his mortal relatives, because for each relative he killed, he gained a power in return. However, powerful witches such as the Charmed Ones can overcome this resistance and still vanquish a demon, because they are not immune to vanquishing potions made from their own flesh, being stabbed with athames, and extra powerful magic like the power of three and Advanced Fire Throwing. Powerful creatures and beings such as Witches and Gypsies can also survive attacks by weapons and various powers because of the massive amounts of magic they each possess. A greater example of this are The Charmed Ones, each sister have this trait naturally, however, when they come together they form the power of three, which enables them to resist even the most powerful attacks but it does not make them invincible. Nevertheless, Prue possesses a much stronger version of this power compared to her sisters due to her Telepath gift. Through Empathy, she has an exceptionally high resistance to any power that she channes. When she was fighting Piper in Vahalla, she was able to withstand Piper's telekinetic attacks, three in total. In fact, they barely had any effect on her (only making her flinch a little), unlike Paige, whom Piper flung aside with just one wave of her hand. Magical hybrids such as Whitelighter-Witches will also have this trait naturally, due to the fact that they are born from a union of two magical species and will gain the magic of both species. It should be noted that this trait cannot be absorbed by The Hollow, witnessed when Piper's and the Source's powers were absorbed by it, they still retained their High Resistance and were able to survive powerful offensive attacks like Fireballs. As noted before, this trait is directly connected to a being's power. Therefore, if the user is somehow weakened, their resistance to harm diminishes. For example, The Source of All Evil was able to withstand several Fireballs despite having his powers stripped by The Hollow. However, when his power was drained by manipulating Piper's mind and erecting a force field, he was injured by a single Energy Ball from Shande. Examples of Users *Upper-level Demons **The Source of All Evil **Manticores **Furies *Upper-level Witches and Warlocks *The Charmed One *Phoenix Witches *Rowe Coven *The Warren Line *Other Upper-level Beings **The Elders **Cupids **Darklighters **Valkyries **Whitelighters Category:Powers